Go! Go! Chopperman!
by Tomato Mermaid
Summary: La paz del mundo se ve afectada una vez más por los esbirros de Usodaba. ¡Alguien tiene que ponerles freno! Go, Chopperman! ¡Que no te afecten los de Humor Amarillo!


_Aquí traigo una historia que no vió la luz por absurda a más no poder. Un crossover del Omake Chopperman junto con Humor Amarillo. No sé si en otros sitios fuera de España se ha visto, así que tendreis que imaginároslos por las pocas descripciones que he añadido._

_Espero que al menos os haga reír... --Uu_

**Go! Go! Chopperman!**

**(Fanfic de Chopperman n-n)**

Un día típico y normal en la base secreta (para sus enemigos, sus admiradores saben dónde vive y le van a ver para ir a jugar), nuestro monísimo héroe, Chopperman, mira la tele, el programa es Sailor Moon...

- ¡Y en el nombre de la Luna, te castigaré! - grita una rubia con una varita en la mano.

- ¡¡Uoh!! ¡¡Suge!! Namifia, estas chicas son superheroinas!! - grita emocionado mirando a su ocupada secretaria.

El Denden Mushi suena (con el grito de nuestro queridísimo Nakai Kazuya ¬).

- ¿Sí? - pregunta Namifia, después de rebuscarlo durante un rato por debajo de una pila de papeles. - Muy bien. Enseguida va.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se convierten en berris.

- ¡Chopperman! ¡Los esbirros de Usodaba estan molestando en la plaza del pueblo Pumpururín! ¡Tienes que ir a detenerlos!

El renito coge una réplica de su amigo Luffy Bomber (el auténtico fue vendido por Namifia) en tamaño mini y lo usa como escudo.

- ¿Entonces por qué tus ojos tienen forma de berris?

Namifia se levanta con un puño en alto.

- ¡Porque han prometido una cuantiosa suma como recompensa si les capturas! Go, Chopperman! ¡Protege a tus admiradores y trae los berris!

- ¡Vale! - sale corriendo con su Luffy Bomber todavía en las manos.

- ¡Oi! Si quieres me hago grande y vamos volando. - le propone el pequeño robot.

- ¡¿Puedes hacer eso?! O

- ¡Claro! - pega un salto y pronunciando las palabras mágicas: - Minami no shima wa, atatakai, umai po-ru po-ru, atama pokapoka, aho baka! - ¡Pum! Se vuelve gigante y Chopperman con los ojos súper brillantes, se mete en la sala de comandos.

- ¡¡Sugeeeee!! ¡Eres fantástico, Luffy Bomber! ¿Pero a ti no te vendió Namifia?

- Mmm... sí Lo pasé mal... Menos mal que un tejón azul con un bolsillo enorme en su barriga me disparó con una linterna que me hizo encoger y me pude escapar n.n (NdY: ¿sabeis de quién hablo? de Doraemon XD).

El Luffy Bomber se puso a correr como hacen todos los mechas (porque tampoco vuela, no es como Mazinger Z) y en dos pasos contados llegó a la plaza de Pumpururín.

Chopperman hubiera llegado antes corriendo por su propio pié, así que bajó y encaró a los malvados subordinados de Usodaba.

- ¡Que no soy un pervertido, guapetona! No estoy pensando en tu par de melones, que no! Si sólo te estaba mirando el cu. - Sanjilops corría tras las chicas guapas con su ojo en forma de corazón mientras ellas gritaban.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Te lo advertí la última vez, si no me traías oniguiris la próxima vez que nos viésemos te tendría que obligar a que me los hicieras, niña! - le gritaba Zorokiller a una niña de pelo castaño y dos coletas.

- ¡Pero si te he hecho! Sólo es que llevan azúcar. ¿Por qué no las pruebas? ;; (NdY: Atention, please: es la misma niña que hay al principio de la historia en One Piece, que le hace a Zoro bolas de arroz dulces).

- ¡Ni de coña! - grita cogiendo una y metiéndosela entera en la boca. - Qué rica... ¬

- Qué bien que te guste n.n

Mientras, en otro lado, Robiflowan observaba tranquila las flores (en concreto las dos que había en una pequeña jardinera en medio de la plaza) mientras tomaba el té con ellas.

- Sí, tienes razón, Petunia-san... estos cambios de temperatura nos estan destrozando a todas.

- ¡Aquí estoy! ¡¡Vuestro héroe, Chopperman!! - grita con entusiasmo el peludín.

- ¡Oh, no! - gritan Sanjilops, Zorokiller, Robiflowan y Pandaman. - ¡¡¿Y tú quién eres?!! - le preguntan al último.

-OO ... ... ... OO ... u ... (NdY: recordemos que Pandaman no tiene seiyuu, por lo que no habla... XD Traducción: ¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¿Os referís a mí? ¡Qué bien!)

El extraño ser se marchó por donde había venido (es decir, se metió en alguna viñeta perdida del manga de Oda-sama) y dejó a Chopperman y los tres villanos en un tenso silencio.

- ¡Entregaos si no quereis probar mi Kyun Spark! - les amenaza.

- Vale me entrego. - se adelanta Robiflowan con las seis manos hacia delante para que le esposaran.

- ¡Qué rápida en rendirse! - gritan todos con los ojos saliéndose de las órbitas.

- Es que no puedo con sus ojitos brillantes... - llora la mujer flor.

- ¡Uoh! ¡Chopperman! ¡Eres el mejor! - le anima Luffy Bomber desde lo alto.

El renito baja la cabeza y le grita poniéndose a bailar y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja:

- ¡Idiota! ¡No me alabes, imbécil! ¡Harás que pierda la concentración! n//n - da unos pases de parapara mientras todos piensan "Has perdido la concentración..."

De repente, un montón de japoneses con pintas extrañas se acercaron corriendo al grito de...

- ¡¡Al turrón!!

- ¡Dadles caña! - se oyó una mujer por ahí perdida.

- ¡¡Uah!! OoO - grita Chopperman mientras la masa de frikis se lo llevan por delante. Sanjilops y Zorokiller aprovecharon para intentar huir, pero los japos se los llevaron a ellos también.

Mientras, en el castillo de Usodaba...

- ¡Juas, juas, juas! ¡Lo he conseguido! ¡Me he llevado a Chopperman a Humor Amarillo! ¡Seguro que allí no podrá sobrevivir! Lástima que mis subordinados hayan ido a parar también allí...

Volviendo al campo de batalla, Chopperman ha conseguido neutralizar a los frikis con un rayo de melosa dulzura.

- Pero qué mono… o - comentan unas chicas con los ojos en forma de corazón.

- ¡Kyaa! ¡Me lo comería a besitos! - grita una morena de enormes pechos que agarra a Chopperman y lo aprieta contra ella. - ¡Qué suave! ¡Qué mono! ¡Me lo comería! - repitió.

Chopperman, que le había salido el tiro por la culata, empezó a asustarse.

- ¡No! ¡¿Me van a comer?! - chillaba horrorizado.

- ¡Kyaaaa! ¡¡Pero qué lindo!! - se lanzaron todas (y también algunos chicos) encima de él.

- Uargh… Socorrogh… - gemía Chopperman como podía.

- ¡Yo te salvaré, Chopperman!

Un montón de manos cogieron a las chicas de los pelos y las sacaron de ahí (a los hombres les cogió de… ahí abajo - a lo Franky XD -), que hicieron que huyeran despavoridas.

- Uahh… Gracias… - suspiró aliviado desde el suelo el pequeño reno. Pero al levantar la vista se encontró con alguien de la que no hubiera esperado ayuda. - ¡¡¿Eh?!! ¡¡Robiflowan!! ¡¡¿Por qué me ayudas?!!

- Por que te quiero so-lo-pa-ra-mi. ¬ - y lo achucha.

- ¿Qué es "soloparami"? - se pregunta el chiquitín.

- ¡¡¿Qué?!! ¿A dónde han ido todos los piltraf… quiero decir, los participantes? - pregunta un hombre con un cartel por detrás que pone "General Tani".

- No lo sé… pero este tío disfrazado de dinosaurio es majísimo. - le contesta otro hombre con pinta de explorador, bigote y micrófono. - Me ha propuesto ayudarme a conseguir que las chicas vayan a mi caravana asustándolas como si se las fuera a comer, ¡y entonces vengo yo y las salvo! nn

- Pero las compartimos, ¿eh? - le dá con el codo, pasando el brazo por encima de su hombro como amigos de toda la vida.

- ¡Claro, claro!

El general Tani mira a su alrededor. Menudos tipos más raros habían quedado: un hombre-dinosaurio y una mujer con seis brazos que abrazaba alguna especie de tejón con capa. Entonces se oyeron gritos y todos se voltearon para mirar.

- ¡¡Uahh!! ¡No me comas, idiota! ¡No soy un onigiri, quiero onigiris, pero no lo soy!

Zorokiller se encontraba en una de las manos de Luffy Bomber, que le había mordido la cabeza, pero lo escupió.

- Puajj… ¡Qué asco! ¡Qué mal sabes! Oye tío, ¿tú te lavas?

- ¿Cómo quieres qué me lave, gigante idiota? Tú sabes lo difícil que es quitarse este traje de "onigiriman"? Y tú, ¿encuentras alguna ducha de tu tamaño? - le pregunta enfadado.

- Pues… ¡no! Y tampoco me puedo bañar, que me escacharro y me hundo. Jajajaja.

"Los dos son unos guarros…" pensaron todos con una gota de sudor resbalándoles por el cogote.

- Bien, ahora que estan distraidos: ¡Puño Chopper Violento! - grita el renito. De un golpe los manda a todos (incluyendo al general Tani y Pepe Livingston - el de la caravana -) a la cárcel y…

FIN

- ¡¡Un momento!!! ¡¡¡¿Y mi dinero?!!! - una nube de humo se acerca corriendo hasta la cárcel. - ¡¡Mi dinero!! ¡¡Dame mi dinero!! - grita como si estuviera poseída.

El guarda de la cárcel le mira aterrorizado y sudoroso.

- Es que… - señala el boquete en la habitación tras las rejas. - …han huido…

- ¡¡¡Nooooooooo!!!

Mientras, en una enorme caravana, un grupo muy pintoresco se va en busca de nuevos piltrafillas a los que torturar.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Os contrato para Humor Amarillo! Trabajareis junto con Animal, Juanito Calvicie y Paco Peluca en el laberinto del ChinoTauro. ¡Ahora sí que no pasará ninguno! - ríe Takeshi.

- ¿Me dareis onigiris? - pregunta Zorokiller.

- ¡¡¡Uajaja!!! ¡¡Todos los que quieras!! - grita Animal.

Y así, la troupe se largó hacia nuevos horizontes.

Y ahora sí

FIN

Weno... no me mateis... es una historia de lo más gilipollas que podía escribir. No tiene casi nada que ver con el resto de mis historias, salvo el humor absurdo surrealista estilo Bo-bobo y One Piece.

Neh! Espero muchas reviews!! Hasta la próxima!!


End file.
